1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for an apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a connector for an apparatus for connecting an electric wire to an apparatus such as a motor of an electric vehicle, there is a structure in which the distal end of an electric wire is held by a housing and the housing is fixed in a case of an apparatus and also the electric wire is made to penetrate a mounting hole of the case and an electric wire side terminal fastened in the distal end of the electric wire is connected to an apparatus side terminal inside the case.
Connection between the terminals is made by bolt tightening, but in order to enable this bolt tightening work, it is configured so that the case is provided with a terminal block for exposing the apparatus side terminal to the outside of the case and after the bolt tightening is completed, the terminal block is coated with a cover and a connection portion of the terminals is enveloped (for example, see JP-A-2002-125348).
In the conventional connector for apparatus, when the electric wire is connected to or disconnected from the apparatus, time-consuming work for tightening or loosening the bolt and work for attaching the cover to the terminal block or detaching the cover from the terminal block are required, so that workability in the case of connecting and disconnecting the electric wire for maintenance etc. is not good.